


drown.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peaky Blinders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: John Shelby & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	drown.

Her skin ached under his grasp as he slid into her effortlessly. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he deepened his thrust. “Fuck” Her words were breathless as he held her hands above her head as he slid into her again and again. Her breasts bounced in a taunting rhythm as she rose to meet his thrust. Moans escaped her swollen lips as he pressed his thumb to her core - melting her into the mattress. “You’re so tight.” The words were a rough whisper as he pulled her hips to his - punishing her already sensitive mound. She felt him coat her insides and weakly protested - pushing her hips as he rolled beside her. 

“You’re a liar, John Shelby.” Her voice was flat as she wrapped the white sheet over her naked body. John chuckled as he pulled her into his arms - her back pressing into his chest. “You know I love you.” His voice was already a dreamy whisper as his hands settled on her soft stomach - padded by children and marriage. She sighed, wriggling from his embrace, and sliding out of the bed. She padded to the bathroom, avoiding squeaky floorboards and forgotten toys. 

The light buzzed as she let her silk robe fall to the floor. Her curves were fuller - each child added another dimension to her once youthful body. A whirlwind romance had led to four precious babies in five years and every day, she counted her blessings, but she was tired. Her once-bright green eyes seemed dull - exhaustion was worn in her eyes. The days were long, the nights too short, and as she wiped the stickiness from her thighs, she whispered a prayer to a saint of her childhood to keep her womb empty and her heart full. John loved her pregnant, but she loved herself more. Motherhood had swallowed her and another baby would surely drowned her. 

The sheets were cool against her skin as she slid into the empty space beside John’s solid frame. His body modeled to hers - his arm draped over her stomach - seeking her in his sleep. 

That night, she dreamt of drowning.


End file.
